The Bella Sara Company
Information from the official Bella Sara Website, Bella Sara The Ultimate Guidebook, the Bella Sara Wikipedia page, and are copyright Bella Sara Company. The History of the Bella Sara Company The Bella Sara trading card game was created in Denmark in 2005 by former social worker, Gitte Braendgaard, through the company Conceptcard. Bella Sara is named after Gitte's daughter, Sara and her first horse, Bella. First introduced to the North American market in 2007 by Hidden City Entertainment, Inc., Bella Sara quickly expanded into an international children’s entertainment property. Since its introduction, Bella Sara has broadened its family of products from trading cards and virtual world (playable at BellaSara.com) to DVDs, toys, books, video games, arts and crafts, games and puzzles, apparel, back to school and more in the North American and International markets. The cards were also published in several languages around the world, such as German and French. The franchise was intended to be an alternative to competitive trading card games such as Pokemon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Catered towards girls, the cards combined a mythical world of magical horses with game play. The franchise would grow to be popular in both Scandinavia and the United States, and also gained popularity worldwide, and received numerous awards such as the “National Parenting Center Seal of Approval” for 2009, and "Toy of the Year" and the “Seal of Excellence” from Creative Child Magazine for 2008 and 2009. It was reported June 16, 2013 that the Bella Sara Company would be ceasing all operations. Allegedly, this was because their 5 year contract with Conceptcard was coming to a close. When this was announced, the company Conceptcard ceased opperations, but the creator, Gitte Braendgaard, claimed the company would still be moving in a new direction and producing more cards in the future. However, this never happend, and no reason why has been give. The creator still occasionally posts on facebook, and has recently as a few years ago expressed that she plans to reopen the company after resettling it in the Netherlands. However, although posts were made as late as 2016 about this, nothing has been done, and the sight and property remain abandoned and inactive. As of May 2019, the flash site is still up, but the store has been shut down. The creators are also unresponsive to messages and comments on their Facebook site. About The Bella Sara Company, LLC. The Bella Sara Company was a mainstream international entertainment property for children ages 5 and up. The inspirational, magical horse-themed brand featured a large product line and online world that was originally launched in North America in March of 2007 and was taken globally shortly after. About Concept Card Conceptcard was founded in September of 2005 in Svendborg, Denmark and founded by both Gitte Braendgaard and Poul Villadsen, each of whom holds the title of director. The company launched its first product, a game called Bella, in September of 2005. Gitte, who developed the product vision of Bella, was inspired to create Bella during her tenure as a social worker, caring for the disabled. In line with the focus of her former career, Bella, now Bella Sara™ features socially conscious, positive messages and imagination-building game play, designed to uplift girls. External Links * "Bella Sara Goes In House" by ICv2 * "With Ponies, Unicorns and Secret Codes, an Effort to Unleash a Craze for Girls" by New York Times * "ConceptCard APS, Announces International License Agreement with The Bella Sara Company, LLC." by Webwire * "Bella Sara U.S. Shut Down" by ICv2 Category:Bella Sara Website